


Happy Birthday Portia

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: I feel if I had more time, I could've done better, but I'm late as it is.





	Happy Birthday Portia

They ran into each other by chance. Portia was on her way to meet her brother at the Rowdy Raven for her birthday when she accidentally bumped into someone walking the other way. Papers dropped from their hands and immediately Portia apologized and helped pick them up. When she handed them over, she froze. The stranger was beautiful! Warm brown eyes sparkled in the Vesuvian sun. Her wonderfully dark skin looked soft and inviting. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a long braid. A mole sat just beside soft, full lips. 

Needless to say, Portia was smitten immediately. She apologized once more and offered to buy her a drink, insisting it was the least she could to to apologize. The stranger claimed she didn't usually drink with strangers... but she was willing to make an exception for her. 

 

Her name was Marisol. 

She liked seafood and apple cider and jasmine flowers. And SHE LOVED CATS!

While they sat and drank, Portia learned that Marisol had been learning to become a midwife in Prakra and came to Vesuvia to visit family and look for work. 

"My brother is a doctor. I'm sure he would be happy to take you in." Portia informed. "Speaking of my brother, where is that block head? He was supposed to meet me here." 

Just then, Julian burst into the bar, singing the birthday song at the top of his lungs. Portia's face turned bright scarlet and she slouched low in her seat. She glanced up to a softly giggling Marisol. 

"I've never seen that man before in my life." Portia muttered. 

"Pasha! Moya dorogaya sestra!" Julian plopped heavily in the seat beside her and pulled her into a crushing hug. 

"Ilya you ass!" Portia playfully punched him in the arm. 

"Oh! I didn't notice you had company." Julian said. Then, with a grin, he added, "I would've sang louder."

"Ilya!" Portia collected herself with a sigh. "This is Marisol. We just met." Marisol and Julian shook hands.

"Don't worry, Portia. I have a twin brother who loves to embarrass me. I could write a book on all the silly things he's done."

"You and me, both." Portia replied, sending an exasperated look towards her brother. Julian just grinned and introduced himself. 

 

   
Eventually, Marisol had to go. Portia waved goodbye, watching after her, even long after she had gone.  
She sighed, turning back to her drink when she noticed Ilya looking at her. His snug smile mocked her. 

"What?" 

"You like her, don't you?" he asked. 

"Wh-what? I- I mean... Is... Is it that obvious?" Portia blushed. 

"You looked at her the way I look at my wife." 

Portia let that sink in. Marisol was very pretty and smart and kind. Portia had never been in love before. At least, nothing more than a crush. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and she felt like floating. 

"Welp! The night is still young! Would you like another drink or do you want to see a show at the theater?" Portia followed her brother to the theater, all the while thinking of her new friend. What a birthday gift...


End file.
